World Car Games
by RSAnnie
Summary: Los motores estan en marcha, los tubos de escape ardiendo, los skates y las motos sobre el asfalto, esperando para mostrar sus acrobacias. ¿Y la velocidad?¿La adrenalina?¿Las peleas? A que esperas, los WCG estan por empezar. ¿Te los vas a perder?
1. Chapter 1

Entro en el taller, a paso firme, un pie delante de otro, en línea recta, directa hacía el coche, parando frente a él.

-¡46¡ ¿Lista?- Grito alguien mientras lanzaba un casco en su dirección.

-Voy a ganar.- Respondió, con una nueva sonrisa socarrona sobre el rostro. Segundos mas tarde, con el casco colocado sobre su cabeza, monto en el coche, y corrió con el hasta su puesto en la línea de salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los motores rugían, las carrocerías relucientes, hacían ronronear sus motores, como peleando entre ellos, la carrera iba a empezar, los corredores, pisaban el acelerador a la vez que ponían el freno de mano para que el coche no avanzara, el semáforo empezó a cambiar a ámbar y fue la señal para que todos quitaran el freno, 5..4..3..2…1 y se puso en verde.

La adrenalina hizo que todos empezaran a pelear en la primera curva mucho sabían que era decisiva para pillar buen puesto en la clasificación y sumar los máximos puntos posibles, los dos primeros conseguían clasificarse para los World Car Games, (si me lo he inventado, así que esto ira como me dé, no busquéis locuras).

Un coche rojo con el numero 14 sobre el capo se puso a la delantera seguido de cerca por uno bastante rápido de un tono amarillo limón con el número 46, ambos coches se alejaron del resto poniéndose en cabeza mientras los coches más atrasados peleaban por el tercer puesto.

El coche rojo, seguido por el amarillo, peleaba con su acelerador y las marchas del coche para sacarle unas décimas más y alejarse, pero el coche amarillo se le pegaba como una lapa , se acercaban a una chicane , y el rojo la paso sin problemas pero lo que no había pensado que sucedería es que el coche amarillo se subiría sobre la chicane aun que podía destrozase los bajos para ponerse en primer lugar , la carrera iba a ser interesante , y más con un temerario conductor como el que fuera en el coche amarillo, el coche rojo se pegó a su parachoques y de ahí, intento adelantar hacia la izquierda pero el coche se movió a su par y así estuvieron un buen rato, la carrera avanzaba y nadie los adelantaba faltaban dos vueltas y seguían en las mismas que no fueran carreras largas hacían eso mucho más entretenido pero a la vez temerario, demasiado, pero es que estas eran las pruebas de clasificación a los WCG, y no era la única categoría que había, esa era velocidad , pero que pasaba con la maestría al volante , el tempo, las acrobacias y el valor, no solo había carreras, por algo, poca gente sabia de esa competición y pocos eran los que conseguían llegar, eran las últimas dos plazas y ya se sabía claro quienes pasarían, no había más que mirar la carrera.

Era la última recta y el coche rojo se había puesto a la par que el coche amarillo o eso pensaban porque a escasos metros de la línea de meta el coche amarillo con el numero 46 pego un aceleran y gano , al cruzar la línea de meta , el coche derrapo dejando las líneas de la goma de los neumáticos en ella, el coche rojo para junto al otro ahora sin derrapar , ambos conductores bajaron del coche, el primero el del coche rojo iba con mono con el numero 14 a la espalda, con las mangas azules, también, llevaba unas deportivas negras y un casco azul con el numero 14, por el contrario el otro conductor, se notaba que no era un chico por sus curvas y llevaba un mono ceñido por decirlo con delicadeza exponiendo todas y cada una, era rosa y amarillo con el numero 46 en el hombro y en la espalda, con un casco blanco sin nada, ambos conductores se quitaron el casco, bajo el rojo había una cabellera rosa despeinada, y unos preciosos ojos jade, por el contrario en el casco blanco había una cabellera rubia y lisa amarrada con una liga, formando una coleta baja y unos grandes ojos marrones brillantes.

Ambos se miraron y casi se gritan cuando supieron quien era el otro.

-¡Lucy!-grito el chico .


	2. Chapter 2

\- Rinnggg!  
Sonó la asquerosa, por que no tenía otro nombre, alarma del despertador, estridente, destrozando los tímpanos de una rubia, la cual con un amplio movimiento de mano y con almohada en mano, estampó el precioso elemento contra la mesilla, y por ende, tiro sin miramientos el pequeño objeto.  
Dio la vuelta otra vez en la cama, cerrando sus entre abiertos ojos.  
\- Rubia, despierta que no se si te acuerdas del día que es hoy. -Dijo un chico alto, rubio, ojos azules, en si lo que se denomina un bombón, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
\- Si, sábado, y quiero dormir. -Dijo la chica sin atisbo de algún caso hacía el chico.  
\- Venga, hermanita, que la "abejita" lo esta haciendo por tu bien. - Dijo una segunda voz masculina, que llegaba desde detrás del primer chico, este era una copia del anterior un poco más fornido y menos definido que la "abejita" de ojos verdes.  
\- Serás cabron, Jackal.- dijo el primer chico, para segundos después asestarle un codazo en el estómago.  
\- ¡¿Quieren callarse ya ambos?!-Grito la chica, harta, irguiendose en la cama.- No sabía que se podía tener unos hermanos tan putamente pedantes.  
\- No te enfades,Lucy.- llegó una última voz del fondo del pasillo- Haz memoria, tonta hija mía.  
\- !Papa¡  
Los dos rubios de la puerta empezaron a reírse con ganas.  
\- ¿Los World Car Games?- dijo irónico el chico al que habían estado llamado "abejita".- Igual tenias una inscripción dentro de una hora. -Añadió esta vez Jackal.  
\- Mierda, es verdad.- se asustó la chica, cogió los dos cogines de su cama y los arrojó contra ambos chicos-!Fuera¡ He de darme prisa rubios oxigenados.  
\- ¡Hablo!- gritaron ambos chicos mientras salían del cuarto de la chica.-Suerte Lucy, no te creas que por que seamos hermanos te vamos a dejar ganar.- Dijo esta vez, Jackal.  
Salieron por la puerta y la chica se acercó a la ventana, iba en " pijama" llevaba un pequeño top, y unos pantalones cortos holgados. La abrió y salió por ella.  
Ya en la plataforma de hierro que sostenía la escalera de emergencia, se acercó a la baranda y fijo su vista en una venta abierta de par en par.  
Tras esta un chico de cabello rosa, se estiraba, acababa de salir de la cama, de eso no había duda.  
Natsu!- grito la Rubia.  
El chico salió por su ventana a la pasarela que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia.  
\- Lucy ¿Que quieres?- pregunta mientras dejaba la camiseta sobre su hombro, aún sin ponérsela.  
\- ¿Vas a ir a inscribir a Rave Tail?- Respondió la Rubia con otra pregunta.  
\- Etto...Sí.-Dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
\- Me llevas, pls. - pidió la chica, rápido.  
\- 10 minutos en el porche.- Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y acercándose de nuevo a su ventana.-A todo esto, bonito pijama.-Dijo busto antes que volver a entrar por la ventana.  
\- Orggg...-se la chica mientras se metía de nuevo a su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.

Esto no es un capitulo es un aviso, llevo demasiado tiempo con problemas y muchas cosas pasando por mi vida, lo cual hace que no pueda subir y/o hacer nada para continuar estas historias por mi parte.

Este era el aviso y con esto cierro esta cuenta de Fanfiction, si vuelvo en algún momento o no es otra cosa, por otra parte y como me sienta mal dejar estas historias sin terminar le he pedido a mi amiga "Noya" (Es su nombre en Fanfiction y mas sitios) que las terminara, por ahora lleva un mes y medio subiendo continuadamente, así que espero que le dierais un apoyo.

Este mensaje lo voy a subir a todas las historias que ella va a continuar.

Un saludo, y hasta siempre RSAnnie.


End file.
